Descubriendo una nueva vida
by Jachagaco
Summary: Tsukasa y Tsukushi comienzan a disfrutar su vida como pareja. Ambos aún deben acoplar su estilo de vida para estar juntos y ser: la famosa nueva familia Doumyouji. Pero ya estando casados, su vida podría tornarse un poco difícil incluso ahora. Al menos, ya no hay temores ni limites para pasar juntos sus días... ¿Qué sorpresas les traerá su nueva vida? [Basado en el dorama japones]
1. Capítulo 1: Acoplándose

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Quizá deba decirles primero, que éste es una continuación de un fic anterior que escribí también de HYD (Se llamaba "Un nuevo comienzo: Para siempre"). Sí no lo han leído, no pasa nada; pueden seguir disfrutando de este sin problemas. _

_Decidí crear este fic, debido a que un par de personitas me pidieron capítulos extras para el anterior. Pero como el otro me gustaba tal y como había quedado la ultima escena, pues acá les traigo la continuación... y al igual, también está basado en la película del dorama japones (Hana Yori Dango: Final). Pero pueden imaginarse los rostros de Jun e Inoue, o los personajes del anime._

_Espero les guste :3._

* * *

**"Acoplándose."**

Tsukushi entró al vestíbulo de la gran mansión Doumyouji, sintiéndose algo acalorada. Tsukasa entró también, dejo el equipaje en el suelo y cerró el gran portón: también se le veía abrumado.

– ¿Cómo has podido soportar esto, hasta ahora? – le preguntó la chica.

– Llevo años siendo tan guapo y famoso. Es algo normal – respondió, con una sonrisa de prepotencia – Es parte de lo que tendrás que soportar, al ser mi mujer. Ya lo sabías.

Ella suspiró. Desde que habían aterrizado el jet y salido del aeropuerto privado Doumyouji, habían sido acosados por la prensa, que al parecer ya se había enterado de que habían "escapado" luego de su intima ceremonia de matrimonio; y cómo ahora se sentían _ofendidos_ por no haber podido ser participes de sus momentos como recién casados, al parecer ahora los acosarían insistentemente.

– Al menos hemos podido disfrutar, estando solos en aquel Ryokan.

– Ja. ¡Así que si lo has disfrutado! – dijo él con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? – preguntó Tsukushi, nerviosa.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y le rodeo la cintura con las manos – No me dijiste, si te había gustado lo que pasó allá – sonrió con picardía.

– ¿Justo ahora lo recuerdas? No es momento de hablar de ello – Ella apartó la mirada, mientras sentía como su rostro se enrojecía – Además, creo que fue más que obvio lo que sentí.

– Ha, así que es eso… – él también enrojeció.

– Debemos… debemos quitar el equipaje del paso – dijo ella mientras lo trataba de apartar a empujones, tratando así de cambiar el tema. En cambio, él le sujeto el mentón y la beso.

– Aún podemos disfrutar – sus labios temblaban y estaba nervioso – Incluso ahora, estamos solos – Tsukushi trató de protestar, pero en cuánto sus labios se unieron sus esfuerzos mermaron. Quizá…

Justo en ese momento, escucharon un par de pasos bajando la escalera. Ambos giraron el rostro sorprendidos, como dos niños al ser descubiertos en una travesura.

– Madre. Buenas tardes – dijeron al unisono, mientras hacían una reverencia.

Kaede Doumyouji iba bajando las escaleras con el porte majestuoso de siempre, seguida de su secretario. Al verlos, la mujer sonrío y se acercó a ellos – Veo que finalmente han regresado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado – sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado, pero esta vez en una mueca de fraternidad.

– Si, gracias. Hemos pensado que quedarnos más tiempo allá, era abusar demasiado – respondió la chica, educadamente.

– Me alegro – luego miró a su hijo – No estaba planeado que regresaras tan pronto, así que no es necesario que te presentes aún en la empresa. Tendrán tiempo para instalarse apropiadamente.

– Gracias, madre – dijo Doumyouji, y Tsukushi sonrió. No había duda que la relación entre ellos había mejorado mucho: Él ya no la llamaba "vieja bruja".

– Ahora, si me disculpan; debo arreglar unos asuntos ahora mismo – y avanzó hasta la puerta.

Los recién casados se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo de nuevo; entonces, Tsukushi se apresuró a avanzar hacia una de las maletas y la tomó, para evitar que la escena de hace un instante se repitiera.

– Oh. Llevemos esto a mi habitación por ahora – dijo él, tomando también parte del equipaje.

Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos de la gran mansión, hasta llegar a la familiar habitación. Luego, dejaron las maletas en una esquina y él se tumbó en la cama – ¿No estás cansada por el viaje?

– No, aún no es tiempo de holgazanear. Quizá deberíamos… – movió las manos, tratando de encontrar en que ocuparse – … desempacar las cosas.

– Bah. Ya le pediré a una de las empleadas que lo haga.

Tsukushi vaciló un poco, y finalmente fue su organismo el que le dio la respuesta.

Doumyouji sonrió al escuchar el estomago de ella, protestar por el hambre – Quizá debamos ir a comer primero – se puso en pie y tomo de la mano a su esposa, para luego arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

Al cabo de un par de horas ella estaba sentada en el sillón de la habitación, leyendo una revista, con él recostado sobre sus piernas; Tsukasa iba durmiéndose gradualmente, cómodo ante el contacto con el cuerpo suave de ella.

Ya todo estaba en orden. El equipaje de ellos ya estaba organizado en el enorme vestidor, y la habitación había sido decorada con distintos floreros: se notaba que habían tratado de amenizar más, para darle calidez a los recién casados.

– Oye, Tsukushi – dijo él con voz pastosa por estar adormilado – He estado pensando que quizá podríamos vivir en un sitio más amplio.

– ¡Pero si esto ya es enorme! – respondió ella, dejando a un lado la revista.

– Yo quiero que estés cómoda; quiero hacerte feliz – dijo él, espabilado por su repentino grito.

– Para mí es suficiente estar en esta habitación gigantesca. Además, mientras tú estés conmigo, no importa el sitio, yo seré feliz.

Él sonrió y ella se agachó para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y ésta se abrió, dando paso al resto de miembros del F4.

– ¡Bueeeenas noches! – saludo Soujiro con sorna, al encontrarlos en tan íntima situación. Los otros dos chicos rieron.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó Tsukasa, molesto por la interrupción.

– Escuchamos que ya habían regresado y hemos venido a ver cómo estaban – dijo Akira.

– Además, pensamos que cómo regresaron tan pronto, quizá el viaje de bodas no había funcionado – Soujiró sonrió al decir esto – Pero al encontrarlos tan a gusto, con Tsukushi instalada cómodamente aquí y tan juntitos. Pienso que ya no debo preocuparme por ti… ¿Así que ya te has convertido en un hombre? ¿Usaron el regalo que les dejamos en el equipaje?

– ¡Nishikado-san! – exclamó Tsukushi, nerviosa. Y recordó de pronto las prendas diminutas de encaje que aún ahora estaban guardadas en la maleta que venían; por lo que se sonrojó y agachó la vista.

– Deberías dejarlos en paz – dijo en voz baja Rui, acercándose a Tsukushi, para luego sonreírle.

Por su parte, Tsukasa se levantó violentamente del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, ansioso – ¡Es obvio que soy un hombre! Ya no tienes de que preocuparte por mí, Soujiro… – dijo, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz – No era ni siquiera necesario aquellas cosas; es evidente que ella se vuelve loca por mí.

– Serás imbécil – le soltó Tsukushi, poniéndose en pie también – ¡No tienes porque ir por ahí, diciendo esas cosas tan embarazosas!

Sus 3 amigos, se echaron a reír, provocando que los recién casados se callaran y sonrojaran aún más, de ser posible.

– ¿No han pensado en ampliar el linaje Doumyouji? – preguntó Soujiro repentinamente, luego de estar conversando todos un rato.

– ¿Ampliar el pelaje? – preguntó Tsukasa, confundido.

– No Tsukasa; me refería a que si han pensado en si tendrán hijos en el futuro.

Tsukushi enmudeció de inmediato; desde lo que había sucedido entre ellos, aquella noche, no había pensado en ello… ¿Querría Tsukasa tener hijos?

Ninguno dio una respuesta; y Rui atinó a cambiar el tema en ese momento…

Tsukushi despertó repentinamente y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Miro alrededor, reconociendo a oscuras la habitación en la mansión Doumyouji; sintió el cuerpo de su esposo recostado en la cama, a un lado suyo. Suspiró.

Había estado soñando de nuevo, con días pasados. Esta vez había visto en sueños, la primera noche que paso en la habitación de Doumyouji, estando ya casados.

– Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Tsukasa con voz somnolienta, despertándose por sentir el movimiento de ella.

– No, nada – respondió ella entre susurros – Vuelve a dormir.

– Duérmete ya, tú también – dijo él, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos; amaba sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de él, y el olor que sólo le pertenecía.

Ya no había prensa que los acosara insistentemente; y el F4 había dejado de incomodarlos con sus preguntas.

Suspiró complacida, y volvió a quedarse dormida al cabo de un par de minutos.

* * *

_Pues acá está. Se los dedico a Patricia Bustos y a Damila-MoonNight, quiénes dijeron les hubiera gustado leer más de esta pareja._

_A todos, ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Y no sean malos y déjenme un review. Sólo pasan a leer y uno no sabe si les dejé un mal sabor de boca o no. Todo comentario o crítica, será bien aceptado :D_

_Y pues hasta el próximo capitulo. Espero sigan la historia y pasen a leer el siguiente :3_


	2. Capitulo 2: Tiempo de espera

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_[Como ya dije, éste es una continuación de un fic anterior que escribí también de HYD (Se llamaba "Un nuevo comienzo: Para siempre"). Sí no lo han leído, no pasa nada; pueden seguir disfrutando de este sin problemas.]_

_Esperaba actualizar un poco después; pero pensé que quería empezar el año con un capítulo nuevo de este fic. Por ello me apure en escribir algo de calidad y aquí está._

_Espero no se enreden con los cambios repentinos de escena del pasado al presente XD (**[-] **Ese será el simbolo que aparecerá, para distinguir los cambios)._

_Y, ojalá les guste :3._

* * *

**"Tiempo de espera."**

Tsukushi despertó temprano aquella mañana, sintiendo los brazos de Tsukasa rodeándola todavía, por lo que sonrió con gusto. Desde que habían pasado la primer noche juntos luego de la boda, él siempre la abrazaba por las noches, y la mayoría de las veces permanecía así hasta que ambos despertaban.

Alzó un poco el rostro y miró el reloj situado en el buro de lado de su marido. Apenas pasaban de las 7; y conociéndolo, como aquel fin de semana él no trabajaba, seguramente despertaría mucho más tarde.

Aquellos dos, ya llevaban poco más de 8 meses casados. Aunque al principio a Tsukushi le costó mucho esfuerzo acoplarse al estilo de vida mimado de él, lentamente fue acostumbrándose, haciendo él lo propio con ella; aun así, incluso ahora había momentos en dónde sus costumbres y pensamientos entrechocaban.

Ella suspiró, recordando aquellas cosas.

**[-]**

– Te he dicho que no es necesario que nos mudemos a un sitio más grande – dijo ella de nuevo, sintiéndose cansada de tener que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

– Pero, si nos mudamos Tsukushi estará más cómoda – él agitó de nuevo un par de fotografías que recientemente había sacado de un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa de la habitación – Nishida ya cumplió con mi orden de buscar un lugar agradable para ambos; sólo te tomará un par de minutos mirarlas.

– No necesito un sitio grande: Aquí ya estoy más que cómoda.

– Pero… – él avanzó decidido hasta el sofá dónde ella estaba sentada y extendió las fotografías sobre la mesilla de centro – Sólo míralas.

Tsukushi le dedicó un par de segundos a ojear por encima las fotos. Algunas imágenes mostraban amplios departamentos modernos y gigantescas casas, luciendo todas muy hermosas.

– Mira esta – insistió su marido, mientras sacaba una fotografía del montón y la agitaba frente a sus ojos – Es un sitio más pequeño que el resto, pero es muy linda. Además, se parece un poco al sitio dónde vivías de pobre. Seguro acá te sentirás más a gusto – Y tenía razón: Era una pequeña casa decorada con una agradable mezcla entre lo típico y lo moderno, mostrando un sitio de concreto pero con delicadas puertas corredizas; incluso el mobiliario mezclaba con armonía ambos estilos. Era un sitio hermoso –. Sólo hace falta que elijas una y de inmediato la compraré.

La chica siempre había pensado que él tenía una manera agobiante de desperdiciar el dinero innecesariamente.

– Yo estoy bien aquí – insistió ella. Ahora mismo tenían ese sitio, que aunque pertenecía al imperio Doumyouji, era más que suficiente para ambos. Durante su estancia ahí, Tsukushi había notado que escasamente había nadie en la inmensa mansión; por lo que casi todas las habitaciones permanecían en desuso la mayoría del tiempo. Pensó que irse de ahí, sería además un desperdicio de aquello.

Él se alejó de ella y cruzó los brazos. Su mujer rió ante aquello: no había duda que era un niño que creció mimado.

– ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en esto? – le preguntó ella con paciencia.

– Ya te he dicho: Quiero que seas feliz.

– Yo he insistido en que no es necesario una casa para hacerme feliz. Ya lo sabes – se acercó a Tsukasa y lo miró de frente –. Así que dime, ¿Por qué?

Él suspiro, mirándola directamente a los ojos también – ¿Recuerdas cuándo dijiste que comeríamos juntos todos los días? ¿O qué me mostrarías a vivir más a gusto? Quiero eso: Lo prometiste – dijo él – A-además… al vivir fuera de aquí… tendremos más privacidad e... in-intimidad – Admitió él, sonrojándose de inmediato. Entonces se dio media vuelta para evitar mirarla.

Así que era eso. Sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo desde detrás – Aquí puedo enseñarte eso y comeremos juntos todos los días. Y… en una mansión tan grande… tenemos suficiente privacidad.

El rizado se giró y le sonrió a su esposa – Sabía que eras una pervertida y que querías más privacidad conmigo.

– A veces me pregunto qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser; no cabe duda que eres un caprichoso. Pero yo te amo, así justo como eres – se paró de puntillas y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

Así fue como se quedaron en aquella habitación; aún así Tsukasa se había salido con la suya y había modificado lo suficiente el entorno. Ahora había una cocina completa en una habitación cercana que había integrado con un pasillo directo a esa, para que cuándo al señorito mimado se le apeteciera, ella pudiera cocinarle personalmente.

Había ordenado además que los sirvientes no fueran a interrumpirlos a menos que fuera necesario, por lo que había hecho instalar una línea telefónica directa, para llamarlos cuándo quisiera o realmente los necesitara.

Lo cierto es que aquello sí hizo sentir más cómoda a Tsukushi.

**[-]**

Ella abrió los ojos: Había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Parpadeo un par de veces, regresando al presente.

Entonces se sorprendió; Tsukasa ya estaba despierto y la miraba desde quién sabe cuánto.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

– Mirándote dormir. Me gusta como luces tan tranquila y linda.

– A veces eres bastante torpe – dijo ella con sorna.

– Se supone que deberías decir algo como "Buenos días, _sudorcito_*"

– Ha. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que se pronuncia "_amorcito_*"? Es increíble; será imposible hacerte entender nada.

– La torpe eres tú, que jamás entiende lo que digo – y antes de que ella hablara, él le cerró los labios acaparándolos con un beso.

Tsukushi respondió con ternura a la demanda amorosa de su marido, besándole con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Finalmente él gruñó con algo de desesperación y se apartó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para darle la espalda.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, confundida por su repentino cambio de humor.

– Será mejor que me detenga ahora, o luego no te dejaré ir.

Tsukushi enrojeció al escucharle decir aquello: ella también lo deseaba. Hacía semanas que él estaba muy ocupado con la administración de sus asuntos empresariales, que en cuánto él regresaba, ella pensaba que sería mejor dejarle descansar.

Pero ahora…

La joven se hincó sobre el colchón y avanzó hacía él de rodillas. Entonces le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, mientras se pegaba a su espalda. Bajo las manos, desabrochó un par de botones del pijama que él llevaba, y las metió por el hueco para acariciarle el pecho. Tsukasa comenzó a acariciar el brazo de su esposa, quién luego, atrevidamente le dio un sabe mordisco en la oreja. El chico de inmediato se tensó y soltó un suave quejido.

– ¿Eso no te molesta? – le preguntó ella, desconcertada por esa primera reacción. Era la primera vez que se sentía ansiosa por tocarle y también se atrevía a mordisquearlo un poco; por lo que no sabía que reacción recibiría de él.

Su esposo no respondió de inmediato, si no que se quedó pasmado un par de segundos. Pero cuándo Tsukushi pensó que quizá había sido demasiado y debía retirarse, él la sujeto de un brazo sin permitirle cambiar de posición y echó la cabeza a un lado.

– N-no. Me… me agrada – tartamudeo él.

¿Así que tenía orejas sensibles? Tsukushi sonrió. Volvió a acercarse y besó el cuello de Doumyouji, luego subió lentamente y aprensó con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, a la vez que volvía a acariciarle los pectorales. Recibió un gemido ahogado como respuesta, provocando que la piel de ella se erizara de inmediato.

– Tsu-ku-shi – balbuceo él con dificultad.

Ella le desabrochó cada uno de los botones de la prenda y se separó para quitársela. Volvió a acercarse y le beso los hombros, bajando despacio por la espalda.

Tsukasa gruño, se dio la vuelta y la besó con ímpetu; sabía ahora que ella lo deseaba tanto, como él a ella. Su mujer se echó hacia atrás en la cama y le permitió ahora besarle el cuello. Regresó a sus labios, y sin dejar de besarla, llevó ambas manos hasta la cadera de su esposa; tomó el borde del camisón y lo alzó poco a poco para sacárselo.

Ahora ella estaba tumbada en la cama, casi desnuda, usando únicamente un trozo de tela que le cubría su sexo. Él gimió ante la visión: Le encantaba el cuerpo de Tsukushi.

Luego, ella llevó sus manos a la espalda de Domyouji y la acarició, mientras posicionaba las piernas a los costados de él.

Tsukasa volvió a besarla con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo su entrepierna se tensaba con fiereza. Bajó el rostro hasta el pecho de la chica y se llevó uno a la boca, lamiendo suavemente su pezón; Tsukushi gimió, provocando un tirón más fuerte desde la erección del chico.

Sin separarse de ella, llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de su esposa y la colocó encima de su ropa interior. Incluso sobre la tela, podía sentir su humedad. Comenzó a acariciarla por encima, provocando gemidos de excitación en ella.

¡Ya no podría aguantar mucho más!

Pero entonces, el sonido del timbre en el celular de Doumyouji, se hizo presente en esa escena. Él trato de ignorarlo, besando a la chica, pero el sonar insistente del teléfono lo sacaba de quicio.

Con un gruñido, detuvo los movimientos sobre la entrepierna de su esposa y se obligó a soltar el pecho que tenía en la boca. De inmediato ella protestó con un gemido, y se sonrojó al escucharse a sí misma.

– Solo un segundo – habló con dificultad. Se hincó en la cama, tomó el aparato que seguía insistiendo desde el buro y se lo llevó a la oreja – ¡¿Qué?! – dijo con rudeza.

– Joven Doumyouji – se oyó la voz de Nishida desde el otro extremo – Discúlpeme por molestarlo. Sé que me dijo que no lo llamara a esta línea a menos que fuera estrictamente urgente.

– ¿Ha? ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¡Dime! – estaba impaciente por cortar la llamada y regresar a los brazos de Tsukushi.

– Señor, es sobre un asunto que se ha suscitado con uno de nuestros clientes – dijo Nishida.

– Espera un momento – dijo Tsukasa a su secretario. Se retiró el celular del oído y miró a su esposa – Es… es sobre un asunto con la empresa. Debo solucionarlo – parecía apenado y molesto de interrumpir aquello – Yo… lamento… – hizo una seña con el brazo, para abarcar la situación.

– Mmh. No te preocupes, lo entiendo – ella le sonrió y retiró las piernas de sus costados, dejándole libre.

– Perdón – repitió él. Se levantó de la cama y escuchó a Nishida, que le explicaba con detalle lo sucedido.

Tsukushi suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Se supone que ese fin de semana él estaría libre, pero ahora debía atender los problemas de su empresa. Aún así, ella era comprensiva. Sabía que su marido era el presidente de uno de los monopolios más poderosos a nivel mundial, y que eso conllevaba muchas responsabilidades.

Tsukasa termino su llamada y se giró para mirarla. Le sonrió con pesar – Debo salir. Hay que resolver esto cuánto antes – Ella asintió y él se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Sonrió. Le gustaba saber cuán importante era su esposo, que incluso ahora era interrumpido de su descanso, para resolver aquello. No había duda que ahora Tsukasa era un hombre de negocios que hace mucho había dejado atrás al niño mimado que no le importaba más que tener dinero para su propio goce.

Pero en cierto punto, eso también la decepcionaba un poco. No era la primera vez que ella se veía privada del tiempo junto a su marido para que él se hiciera cargo de algo parecido.

Era ironico, que aunque ya estaban casados, seguían existiendo repentinas interrupciones para ellos y para demostrarse su amor…

Miró hacía abajo y recordó que aún estaba semidesnuda; se sonrojo. Se puso en pie y avanzó hasta el vestidor para tomar una bata y un par de sandalias para colocárselas.

La joven Doumyouji avanzó de regreso hasta la habitación y luego hacia la cocina. Al menos le prepararía el desayuno a su esposo.

Esperaría por esta vez. Después de todo, ella debía ser la mujer fuerte que estaba casada con el hombre más poderoso del mundo de los negocios.

* * *

_** Esos apodos cariñosos, hacen referencia al último capítulo de la segunda temporada, dónde él confundido, dice "Sweathoney" en vez de "Sweethoney" (Sweat significa sudor, mientras que Sweet es dulce). Haciendo que un mote cariñoso en inglés, se vuelva una forma más de burlarse de él._

_[...]_

_Para esta vez, me imagine un problema muy común en las parejas: la falta de tiempo a solas, por la responsabilidad que implica un trabajo._

_He tratado de ponerlo un poquin realista, por ello hice eso. Aún así, como son recién casados, la emoción, adrenalina, pasión, sigue latente en sus venas hasta llevarlos a eso._

_**Male1248:**__ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. ¡Espero que éste vuelva a gustarte! Y yo seguiré escribiendo sobre esta etapilla... Pronto... pronto habrá más sobre los problemas o cosas buenas entre ellos dos ahora; y la evolución que van teniendo como pareja. Al menos ya son más íntimos. Y gracias por leer y comentar, que por ello me animo más a seguir en esto :3 Ojalá gustes seguir haciéndolo._

_Al resto, espero que les haya gustando mi fic. _

_Y gracias en serio, por tomarse un tiempo para leerla. No sean malos, tómense un minuto más y déjenme un review. Me gustaría saber si les está gustando o si al leer la historia se han quedado con un mal sabor de boca. Se los agradecere muchisimo, solo quiero conocer su opinión._

_Hasta la proxima. ;3_


	3. Capítulo 3: Una nueva perspectiva

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Espero no se enreden con los cambios repentinos de escena del pasado al presente (__**[-] **__Ese será el simbolo que aparecerá, para distinguir los cambios) XD_

_Y sin más, pues ojalá les guste :3._

* * *

**"Una nueva perspectiva."**

La chica estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón, leyendo entretenida un libro.

Hace un par de semanas, Tsukasa había salido en un viaje de negocios de improviso; pero no era la primera vez que Tsukushi se quedaba sola en la gran mansión Domyouji.

Al principio ella solía acompañarlo a donde quiera que él fuera, pero últimamente la joven había decidido que mejor se quedaría en casa. Tsukasa remilgó un poco ante el hecho de que ella se quedara y a ella no le gustaba la idea de pasar tanto tiempo sola en la mansión; pero en los viajes que lo había acompañado, ella había sentido que él siempre estaba ocupado y ella no quería entorpecer su trabajo.

Ese era el motivo de que en ese momento ella llevara dos semanas sin ver a su marido, y estuviera en la biblioteca de la residencia, leyendo entretenida algún libro de leyes.

Se sentía mal; no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo sola sin nada en que ocuparse, y desde que se había casado con él eso era algo común… disponía de mucho tiempo y dinero suficiente para pasear, ir de aquí para allá y disfrutar… pero también eso le aburría lo suficiente.

Además, ya extrañaba mucho a su esposo.

Se acomodó más en el sillón y prosiguió con su lectura; en serio le gustaba mucho la abogacía. Suspiró: Tendría que contentarse por ahora con lo que tenía.

De pronto escuchó una gran conmoción del otro lado de las puertas de la biblioteca, cómo si alguien estuviera causando un lio afuera; luego, se escucharon algunos pasos acercarse rápidamente a dónde ella estaba. Tsukushí se apretujó más contra el sillón, sintiéndose ansiosa: Eso no sonaba a nada bueno… De pronto, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par.

Tsukasa estaba de pie frente a ella, provocándole un brinco alocado al corazón de la joven.

– Oh señor, veo que ya la ha encontrado – dijo sobrecogida una de las sirvientas, que estaba detrás de él.

– Sí, y no has sido de mucha ayuda – le respondió bruscamente él, mientras giraba para mirarla.

– Lamento no haber podido darle una respuesta clara – la joven hizo una reverencia – Con permiso, les dejo a solas – cerró las puertas y se escucharon sus pasos, alejándose.

– ¿Por qué nadie en la mansión sabía dónde estabas? – le preguntó a su esposa, ansioso.

– Es sólo que quería pasar un rato relajada, sin todos esos mimos que aquí insisten en darme. Me he estado escondiendo a propósito.

– Sí te dan toda esa atención es porque lo mereces: Eres la mejor mujer que hay. Además, eres mi esposa… su deber es atenderte – Ella estaba a punto de protestar, cuando de repente él dio un par de zancadas en su dirección y se plantó frente a ella. Se le veía bastante agotado con bastantes ojeras bajo los ojos – Además, me he puesto de nervios cuando nadie supo decirme dónde estabas; pensé que algo podía pasarte.

– Tonterias. Nada me pasará; después de todo, soy una mala hierba – lo miró fijamente y se puso en pie.

Él la miraba con ternura y le sonrió – Extrañaba a mi Tsukushi.

– Sentí q-que… que tardaste mucho en regresar – ella agachó la vista – También te extrañé mucho. Me pone ansiosa que te vayas porque… – no termino la frase. Aún ahora le costaba trabajo mencionar su ausencia cuando partió a NY.

– Ahora siempre voy a regresar. Te tengo acá y sé que te volverías loca sin mi – se acercó a la chica y la besó – Te amo – y volvió a avorazarse sobre sus labios.

– ¿Q-qué estás… haciendo? – le preguntó la chica, mientras se separaba al sentir como él metía las manos por debajo de su blusa y comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, haciendo que ella comenzara a sonrojarse

– ¿Mmh? – él parecía no haberse dado cuenta – Oh, esto… bueno, es algo involuntario. Creo que… – se sonrojo mientras iba hablando – mi cuerpo reacciona solo cuando estoy frente a ti. T-todo lo que hago es un reflejante, porque tú me gustas…

– ¿Reflejante? – Ella se quedó callada, pensando en lo que su marido quería decir – Se dice reflejo, tonto.

– ¡Cómo sea! – volvió a besarla con ímpetu. Y siguiendo a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, alzó la blusa de Tsukushi y le recorrió la cintura con la palma de la mano.

– Ah… deja de hacer eso – protestó la chica al sentir su piel erizarse, a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás. Eso último, provocó que ella cayera sobre el sofá en el que estaba antes, y Tsukasa cayó encima atraído por el agarré de Tsukushi al intentar no caer.

– Ya sé que te gusto y soy irresistible; pero no tienes que atraerme tan a la fuerza.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a sus labios – ¿Ha? Claro, lo que tú digas – y aprovechándose de la situación, lo besó.

Tsukasa tenía razón al decir que era un reflejo, pues ella hizo lo mismo que él e involuntariamente desabrochó los botones de su camisa. Él no dejaba de besarla, si no que sólo se separó para comenzar a besar su cuello. Ella comenzó a hiperventilar, y como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido de su marido que volvió a meterle las manos a la blusa.

Tsukushi acarició los pectorales de él: estaba muy cálido. De hecho, demasiado caliente…

– Tsukasa – dijo ella para llamar su atención. Él estaba besando el borde de su sujetador, por lo que simplemente bufó, con lo que ella pensó que daba a entender que la estaba escuchando – E-estás… estás ardiendo.

– Ajá – respondió, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

En la posición en la que estaban, ella pudo sentir sobre su abdomen un tirón desde la entrepierna de él, provocándole un gemido. Pero tuvo que morderse los labios… Tsukasa estaba primero.

– Deberías detener-te – dijo ella entre suspiros.

– ¿No te gusta? – le preguntó él, alzando el rostro con mirada confundida – Déjame recordarte que es su majestad quién te…

– No, no es eso – interrumpió ella sonrojada – Es sólo que… – le llevó la mano a la frente – Tu piel está muy caliente.

– Eso es tu culpa… – dijo él, y se removió un poco.

– Ah – Tsukushi se sonrojó completamente al escucharle decir aquello. Y cuando sintió el pulsante sexo de su marido, tuvo que ahogar un grito – No me refería a eso: Tienes fiebre.

– Lo sé – respondió calmadamente él, mientras apoyaba los brazos a los lados de ella para alzarse un poco – ¿Y eso qué tiene?

– ¡Que estás enfermo! Nosotros no…

– Ha, ya sé que estoy enfermo. Lo noté desde que llegué; quizá sea todo ese cansancio. Pero tenía tantas ganas de verte que no lo había mencionado… además ahora – bajó la vista y le dedicó una fugaz mirada al cuerpo de ella.

Ella lo empujó – ¡Tenemos una vida entera para esto! – Le gritó exasperada, tratando de detenerlo y detenerse a sí misma – No quiero que algo malo te pase.

Él suspiró y se levantó; entonces se tambaleó un poco. Quizá ella tenía razón.

– Deberías descansar – Tsukushi se levantó y se acomodó la ropa – Ya seguiremos después…

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Tsukasa ya estaba en la habitación, recostado y arropado en la cama.

– No quiero dormir aún – insistió testarudo el joven.

Tsukushi que estaba sentada a su lado, le sonrió y miró tiernamente. Luego le pasó la mano por el cabello rizado – Ara ara. Haz estado todos estos días, estresado por el trabajo; es lo que deberías hacer.

– No quiero eso – él se sentó en la cama – No puedo dormir si tú no estás acostada a mi lado.

– Pero tú estás siempre pendiente de tus negocios, y yo aquí tengo tanto tiempo libre que no me siento cansada aún.

– Al menos quédate un momento conmigo.

Tsukushi suspiró y se acomodó a un lado de su caprichoso esposo.

Media hora después, la joven salió de la habitación en la mansión. Tsukasa ya estaba profundamente dormido y ella le había dejado una nota para avisarle dónde estaría en caso de que él despertara antes.

Salió de la mansión y de inmediato uno de los coches de la familia Doumyouji se acercó a ella para transportarla. Subió y se encaminaron a dónde ella deseaba ir.

– Puedo cuidarme yo sola – insistió la chica al hombre en el automóvil, cuándo ella llegó a su destino.

– Señorita Doumyouji, bajo órdenes del Presidente Tsukasa, debería permanecer a su lado cuidándola.

– Ya lo he dicho mil veces. He podido incluso cuidarme de Doumyouji, por lo que soy totalmente capaz de andar sola.

El tipo soltó una risa sorda y asintió. Luego dejo a Tsukushi, quién sonrió al encontrarse de nuevo en aquel lugar.

Caminó hacía las puertas de cristal del pequeño local dónde vendían dangos y se alegró al ver del otro lado a su mejor amiga.

** [-]**

– Pero ¿Qué pasará ahora con Yuuki y Sachiyo-sama – dijo Tsukushi – No puedo dejarlas solas.

– Claro que puedes. Trabajabas en ese sitio porque antes eras una pobretona, pero ahora estás casada con su majestad y ya no necesitas de un empleo.

– ¡Yo quiero seguir con ellas! – contestó testaruda.

– No puedes. Desde que aquella reseña de tu biografía salió a la luz, todos saben que trabajabas en ese sitio; y como eres mi esposa, todo el mundo estará más curioso, por lo que el local estará más solicitado y no tendrán más problemas económicos.

– Con más razón quiero ayudarles ¡No podrán solas con toda esa carga!

Tsukasa trataba de encontrar una escusa para persuadirla sin decirle sus verdaderos motivos – Akira les ayudará si ese es el caso. Ya lo conoces, irá de inmediato sí tu ex-jefa lo llama por algún problema.

– Pero yo…

– ¡No quiero que nadie más vea a mi Tsukushi! – la interrumpió de pronto, revelando lo que precisamente no había querido decirle.

– ¿Ah?

– Ahora que eres más conocida, si vas a ese lugar todo mundo querrá verte. Yo no quiero que nadie más te vuelva a ver con aquel bonito yukata que usabas durante tu jornada – Ella lo miro dudosa ¿Le había dicho "bonito" a aquel sencillo yukata, o ella había escuchado mal? Pero como él agachó la vista sonrojado, supo que él tenía unos gustos de lo más extraños a veces – En ese pequeño local yo no podré cuidarte y habrá gente que se acercará – alzo el rostro de nuevo y la miró un par de segundos a la cara, luego giro de inmediato, fingiendo interés en otra cosa – No quiero que nadie más vea cuan hermosa eres.

Ella se sonrojo. Aunque Tsukasa a veces era un tonto, cuando mostraba ese lado sensible en él, era adorable.

Así que a pesar de que ella hubiera querido seguir trabajando en aquel sitio con su mejor amiga, comprendió la preocupación de Tsukasa; además de que incluso a ella, le preocupaba la atención que tendrían puestos todos sobre ella al ser ya una Doumyouji.

– Vale. No lo haré – accedió ella, recibiendo un beso apasionado de su esposo, como agradecimiento por comprenderlo.

**[-]**

Hasta ahora, todavía Yuuki seguía trabajando en la tienda de dangos a media jornada, pues no había querido dejar sola a la jefa. La chica alzó el rostro y sonrió al ver a la pequeña Tsukushi de pie fuera del local; Sachiyo-sama notó el motivo de la sonrisa de la chica y salió a recibirla entusiasmada.

– Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte – le dijo Yuuki a la peli lacia. – Con toda la atención puesta sobre ti, entiendo porque no habías tenido tiempo de visitarnos tan seguido.

Tsukushi le dio un sorbo a la bebida que la jefa le había regalado. Las tres estaban sentadas en las pequeñas bancas dentro del local, tomando un descanso y comiendo dangos para celebrar la reunión.

– Ya no son tan insistentes. Al parecer la noticia de mi boda con Doumyouji, ya pasó a la historia.

– Ah. Pero siendo ustedes recién casados, seguramente la prensa pronto encontrará otro motivo para acosarlos – dijo la mujer mayor.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso, jefa? – Cuestionó Yuuki.

– Aunque es su primer año de casados llevan todo este tiempo, juntos. No creo que no se hayan divertido un poco ya; pronto seguramente Tsukushi será toda una madre.

– ¿Eh? ¿Es cierto Tsukushi? – preguntó su amiga, inocente y curiosa – Tsukasa y tú ya han…

La aludida comenzó a toser, pues se atraganto con la bebida – ¿Qué demonios están diciendo?

– Es cierto que jamás me has dicho sobre eso. Ni sobre si planeas ser mamá – Yuuki la miraba con esa familiar sonrisa, plantada en el rostro.

– Los hombres enigmáticos cómo él, siempre son lo suficientemente pasionales e inocentes al demostrar su amor – dijo Sachiyo-sama

Tsukushi enrojeció de golpe al recordar la forma en que su esposo solía ser en esos momentos. Y ahí estaba su antigua jefa con sus muchas menciones a los hombres, que a veces resultaban ser más que acertadas.

– Te has enrojecido; seguramente hay algo de razón en ello – dijo Yuuki emocionada.

– Oi, oi. No sé que hacen hablando de ello…

– Pero es cierto Tsukushi: Si el joven Doumyouji decide ampliar su familia, un futuro heredero volverá a llamar la atención de los medios – dijo atinadamente la mujer de kimono – Pero también será algo más que satisfactorio tener un bebé, para una pareja perfecta como ustedes – completó con aire soñador.

– ¿Tu quieres ser madre, Tsukushi?

La joven Doumyouji bajó la vista, pensativa: Jamás le había hablado a nadie sobre ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque estuvo a punto de revelarle a Doumyouji algo parecido, cuándo estuvieron en la playa, finalmente no lo había hecho. E incluso ahora, no se atrevía a mencionárselo a nadie…

– No realmente – contestó al fin, decidiendo no revelar del todo la verdad.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó de nuevo Yuuki, confundida.

– Aunque estoy casada con Tsukasa, él pasa demasiado tiempo fuera por los negocios; por eso yo me he quedado sola bastante tiempo, sin nada que hacer. Y por ello, he estado dándole vueltas a que quisiera volver a tener un empleo. Por eso, creo que por ahora no sería bueno estar embarazada.

– Un bebé te mantendrá ocupada también, y no estarás sola – insistió Sachiyo.

– Tsukushi, ignora lo que la jefa te está diciendo; no te sientas presionada y toma tus propias decisiones. Si lo que quieres ahora es un empleo, hazlo.

– Yo sólo digo lo que veo. – dijo la jefa indignada – Sé que a Tsukushi quizá le convendría iniciar una familia; y seguro que el joven Tsukasa estará encantado con eso – la mujer se puso en pie y entornó los ojos soñadoramente – Imagina un hijo tan atractivo como su padre.

Tsukushi se sintió un poco ofendida al no ser mencionada por la jefa, pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto es que si imaginaba un hijo con el rostro de su esposo, con sus rizos y sus labios gruesos. Sonrió internamente ante tal visión.

– ¿Y qué clase de empleo quisieras conseguir ahora? – le preguntó Yuuki, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

– He estado pensando en mi carrera; me agradaría enfocarme en la abogacía.

– Oh. Seguro serías una gran abogada – la animó su amiga.

Tsukushi sonrió tímidamente. La idea le agradaba bastante.

La joven esposa entró a la mansión, teniendo presente la conversación que recién había mantenido.

¿Un empleo o… un bebé?

Sacudió la cabeza. No deseaba darle demasiadas vueltas a aquello por ahora; seguro después encontraría el momento de dedicarse a ser madre.

Avanzó hasta la habitación matrimonial y entró con cautela, esperando no despertar a su amado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba despierto y ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, con el pijama de satín rojo aún puesto. Tenía la mirada perdida y se le veía concentrado mirando algo en su mano; entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando la nota.

De pronto, Doumyouji sintió la presencia de la joven y alzó el rostro. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instaló en su rostro al verla, bajo de la cama para avanzar hasta ella y poder rodearla en un abrazo.

– ¿Qué pasa Tsukasa? – preguntó ella, ansiosa por la alegría que él mostraba.

– Me gusta volver a mirarte y estaba preocupado por no encontrarte. Solamente una empleada me dijo que saliste y que ningún hombre de seguridad estaba contigo.

– No me gusta que ellos estén vigilándome todo el tiempo. Me pone de nervios, por lo que le pedí que se retirara…

– ¡¿Qué haría yo si algo te sucediera cuándo estás fuera?! – dijo con un tono más agudo de lo normal. Seguro que había estado bastante preocupado. – Y no podía comprender tu nota para saber dónde estabas y buscarte. ¿A qué te referías con "el monte de dangos"? No tengo idea de dónde hay un monte lleno de dangos…

– He escrito "tienda de dangos", tonto – Quizá en vez de pensar en hijos, primero debía preocuparse por educar apropiadamente a su esposo. Rió y Tsukasa la miró sin comprender.

– No importa – se paró de puntillas y le beso la mejilla – Pero, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

– Es sobre… – la chica suspiró; sabía que su marido reaccionaria sobreprotectoramente, pero debía intentarlo – Bueno, últimamente viajas tanto que yo estoy demasiado sola y aburrida en esta gigantesca residencia.

– Perdona por ausentarme tanto. Pero tienes a todo el personal para que te distraigan…

– No es eso a lo que me refiero. De hecho, he estado pensando en que me gustaría ocupar más sabiamente mí tiempo; por ello debería encontrar un trabajo.

– ¿Quieres volver a trabajar con Yuuki y aquella mujer? ¿Ellas te han convencido? – Siempre sacaba conclusiones muy aprisa, y aun no dejaba que ella terminara de contarle sobre su plan.

– No – Ella miró en otra dirección y dejo salir las palabras temerariamente – Estudié leyes en la Eitoku, pero jamás me he dedicado a ello; ahora me gustaría poder convertirme en una abogada.

– ¿Ha? ¿Abogada? – parecía confundido.

– Quizá no te agrade la idea, por eso de que debo permanecer sola y…

– De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, me parece perfecto – le interrumpió con emoción el rizado.

Tsukushi lo miró confundida. Había pensado que se enfadaría o algo parecido, pero al parecer se estaba tomando muy calmadamente aquello – ¿Estás seguro de que no te desagrada la idea?

– Estoy seguro. – Continuó él – Además, si tú quieres dedicarte a ello, me serás de mucha ayuda. – Ella no comprendió a que se refería él, por lo que le dejo continuar – Verás, ahora que he tenido este problema con aquel cliente, para resolverlo tuve que arreglármelas con algunos asuntos legales. Así que me gustaría que de ser posible, podrías trabajar para el Doumyouji Zaibatsu.

– ¿Eeeeeeh? – Eso no era lo que Tsukushi tenía planeado – Pero yo no puedo involucrarme en los asuntos del monopolio Doumyouji ¿Qué no piensas? Soy tu esposa, y al involucrarme la gente creerá que estaré lucrando a nuestro favor… eso no sería benefactor para ninguno de los dos; nuestras reputaciones se verían dañadas y desfavorecería a la empresa.

– ¡Claro que pienso! – Dijo él, indignado – Por eso sé que no puedes ser mi protectora legal. Aunque la verdad no confió demasiado en esos abogados; y en Tsukushi si confió, además de que sé que eres mucho más inteligente que ellos. Pero al no poderte involucrar directamente, podrías sólo ser mi consejera legal para guiarme mejor que aquellos imbéciles – él caminó un poco por la habitación, ansioso – Sería estupendo, así que… ¿Qué dices?

Tsukushi lo miró. – Creo que necesito pensarlo un poco – Él hablaba muy en serio con todo ello y se le veía animado por la perspectiva que se le estaba formando en la cabeza ¿En qué pensaba su esposo?

Cuando le menciono a Tsukasa su idea de poder dedicarse a las leyes, no esperaba que él fuera a tener semejante idea. Ahora Tsukushi tenía un asunto más en que preocuparse: ¿Seria aquello lo correcto?

¿Qué debía decirle a su esposo?

* * *

_[...]_

_Les pido perdón, porque hubo algunos comentarios ansiosos esperando a que actualizara un capítulo pronto; pero es que estaba tan ocupada con asuntos con la escuela, que no tenía tiempo. Además de que por un momento no sabía como continuar... pero acá está, les he dejado un capitulo un poco más largo para compensar. Quizá este sea un poco más "aburrido", pero me pareció muy importante tratar de meter a Tsukushi en un asunto en que pudiera mantenerse ocupada, y claro, meter a más personajes que a ellos dos. _

_Ya veremos como van desarrollandose las cosas entre estos dos, que se me hacen un amor juntos :3_

_A todos los que me han leído, les agradezco su atención al saber que al menos alguien le echa un vistazo a esto XD._

_**Male1248:**__ Ya he actualizado; perdona la demora. ¡A mi me gusta que te haya gustado! :D Y no hay de que agradecer, gracias a ti por leer y comentar, de veras que esos comentarios me alegran mucho. _

_**Patricia Bustos: **__Ya me he dado cuenta de que comes ansias y esperas poder ver más acción entre estos dos; pero aguanta, hay que ponerle sazón para que esto tenga un buen sabor... ya veremos si lo que quieres sucede o no. Y en cuanto a lo de Meteor Garden, gracias por mencionármela; ésta es solo otra versión de la historia de Hana Yori Dango... me parece que es la versión Taiiwanesa. Quizá algún día me anime a darle un vistazo, pero estoy tan convencida con la versión original, que no sé XD. Gracias._

**_Damila-MoonNight:_**_ Tan linda tú que te has tomado la molestia de volver a leerme y además comentar :3. Siempre han sido una pareja única ¡A mi me encantan! Y la idea me agrada... Conflictos, conflictos... siempre metiéndose entre ellos, pero dándole mayor intensidad a su relación. Si, prometo meter poco a poco a los demás personajes. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Lirililarala: **__¡A mi me encanta que pasen a leerlos! Me hace sentir animada leer en sus comentarios que les está gustando; muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y claro que voy a continuar con éste hasta terminarlo, sin importar cuanto me tarde. _

_Al resto, espero que les haya gustando mi fic. Y gracias en serio, por leer mis fics._

No sean malos, tómense un minuto más y déjenme un review con su opinión.

_Y pues, hasta el próximo capítulo. ;3_


	4. Capítulo 4: Unión

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Lo lamento, en serio pido una enorme disculpa por todo ese retraso que tuve para actualizar =n=._

_Ya sin más, les dejo este nuevo capítulo... y espero que tengan papel de baño a mano, para eso de que a algun s les da sangrado nasal, porque éste tiene escenillas subidas de tono. _

_Ojalá también les guste._

* * *

**"Unión."**

Hace unos cuantos días su esposo le había propuesto trabajar con él, y aunque ella había tratado de explicarle que eso era un disparate, Tsukasa había insistido emocionado. Ella no había encontrado manera de rechazarlo sin dañar a su caprichoso ser, por lo que sólo había estado evitando el tema y dándole largas… Además había aprovechado el hecho de que su marido estaba a veces tan ocupado, que no insistía demasiado.

De hecho, aunque extrañaba a Tsukasa, el hecho de que esa mañana él hubiera ido a atender una de las muchas empresas, le daba un respiro para dejar de pensar en ello… por eso Tsukushi estaba teniendo un buen inicio de día. Suspiró y se acomodó dentro de la gran tina de baño, que estaba llena de agua con algunas esencias de hierbas relajantes.

Aún así, no dejaba de sentir esa sensación de necesitarlo a su lado.

Y cómo si dios la hubiese escuchado, de pronto escuchó la voz de Tsukasa en la habitación contigua ― ¿Tsukushi? ―la llamó, pero ella no respondió; aunque se alegraba de escuchar que él había vuelto, todavía apreciaba la privacidad que el baño le brindaba.

― ¿Tsukushi? ¿Dónde estás? ― volvió a intentar él. Y ella siguió sin responder.

A la tercera vez que él volvió a llamarla, ella suspiró. Quizá lo mejor era salir para que él dejara de insistir; por lo que se puso en pie dentro de la misma tina y se estiró para tratar de alcanzar su bata. Y justo cuando estaba en esa posición, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando que Tsukasa mirara a su esposa desnuda.

Pese a que se trataba de su esposo, quién ya la había visto completamente desnuda, la primera reacción que Tsukushi tuvo, fue meterse de nuevo en el agua para tratar de cubrirse ― ¡Estoy desnuda! ― chilló nerviosa.

Él la miró sonrojado ― Ya lo sé… pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― le preguntó extrañado ― Se supone que estamos casados ¿Lo has olvidado? ― Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue un gruñido.

― Ya no deberías avergonzarte ante mi― trató de nuevo de tranquilizarla, lo cierto es que también él se notaba nervioso ― De hecho… ― comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo; en vez de eso, se quitó la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó ella, alarmada por un instante.

― ¿Ah? Mostrándote que no debería haber incomodidad entre nosotros… ― y sin más, se sacó por completo el pantalón e hizo ademan de acercarse a la bañera.

Ella trató de detenerlo y se puso en pie de nuevo de forma involuntaria, ante lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― ¿Lo ves? Exactamente así; debe ser natural entre nosotros ― dijo él, malinterpretando las intenciones de su esposa.

― No… yo no… ― trató de decir ella. Lo cierto es que no le incomodaba esa situación en dónde él la miraba; pero aún sentía en ocasiones, el pudor necesario para sentirse un poco avergonzada ante él.

― Me gusta el cuerpo de Tsukushi ― le soltó. Y ella sintió un enorme calor detrás de las orejas. El hecho de que Tsukasa la miraba desvergonzadamente y que ese rubor típico de la excitación y vergüenza apareciera en el rostro de él, no la ayudaba demasiado; aún así se sentía halagada por ello.

Sin más, él dio un paso hacía ella y la sujetó por la cintura para acercarla tanto como pudo a su cuerpo. Luego la besó.

Sólo bastó un instante, para que ese momento de intimidad que de algún modo ambos estaban esperando, se volviera aún más intenso. Él devoraba sus labios con ardor y ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para apretarse más contra él. Pronto Tsukasa estaba totalmente desnudo, sentado dentro de la bañera, y Tsukushi se había colocado a horcajadas sobre él con las piernas abiertas. Ambos seguían besándose, mientras el suave roce del agua también intervenía para ahondar la intimidad de ambos.

― Ah… Tsu-kasa… ― los suaves gemidos que la chica soltó cuando él se separó para morder suavemente una de sus clavículas, provocó que él gruñera con satisfacción. Y comenzó a acariciar y explorar cada centímetro en el cuerpo de su esposa, provocando más excitación en ambos.

Tsukushi comenzó a hiperventilar. Doumyouji despertaba de inmediato el deseo en el cuerpo de ella… aunque no lo había admitido, siempre le había parecido muy atractivo y el hecho de que él supiera eso y lo usara para provocarla, sólo lo hacía desearlo más. Podía sentir el sexo de él, rozándole en la entrepierna. Sonrió con dicha… Tsukasa era sólo de ella y le pertenecía completamente. También se sentía satisfecha con pertenecerle desde siempre sólo a él.

Domyouji volvió a atrapar los labios de la chica con ímpetu y sin más, movió su cadera para intensificar el roce entre sus cuerpos. Cuándo sintió que ella clavaba suavemente las uñas en su espalda, se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Amaba a su Tsukushi completamente. La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y la alzó sólo un poco, bajó el rostro y comenzó a saborear los pechos de ella, provocándole de nuevo gemidos de placer. Lentamente retiró una mano de su cintura y la bajó por una de sus piernas; luego rodeo esa misma pierna para acabar acariciándola desde el lado interior del muslo y subió hasta el centro de su esposa.

No dio demasiados rodeos para comenzar a acariciarla desde el interior. Le encantaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella incluso soltó un pequeño gritito: Las sensaciones que su marido le provocaba eran demasiadas. Podía sentir la masculinidad de Tsukasa y al mismo tiempo esa delicadeza involuntaria que siempre lo había rodeado…

La deseaba. Realmente deseaba volver a poseerla… hacía tanto que no podía unir su cuerpo al de Tsukushi de esa manera, que las sensaciones que ella le provocaba eran demasiadas para contenerse.

Nada mejoró en cuanto ella bajo la mano derecha para acariciar su miembro. Fue suave al comienzo y lentamente fue aumentando la velocidad y fuerza, pero sin llegar a ser brusca... Él gruño y tuvo que besarla con fiereza para evitar gritar de placer. ¡Dios! ¡En verdad iba a volverlo loco!

Las sensaciones de ambos acariciándose -aunque con leve torpeza- se profundizaban por el movimiento del agua también.

Sin despegar sus labios, Tsukushi detuvo los movimientos de su mano y retiró la mano de Tsukasa también, provocando que él gruñera disgustado. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella volvió a bajar las caderas para rozarlo directamente, toda protesta quedo acallada.

― Te amo. ―Dijo Doumyouji al separarse. Y volvió a sujetarla por la cadera para moverla al ritmo que deseaba sentirla sobre él.

De un solo movimiento la colocó quieta sobre su sexo y entró en el centro de ella. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer y ella se sujeto con fuerza de los hombros del chico. Hacia tanto que no hacían aquello…

Tsukushi comenzó a moverse torpemente sobre él, tratando de no ir demasiado aprisa para no lastimarlo o que saliera… pero estaba nerviosa; era la primera vez que ella llevaba sola el ritmo. Tsukasa se acercó a sus labios y la besó de manera sensual y tranquilizadora, infundiéndole confianza. Y funcionó: los movimientos de Tsukushi se hicieron menos torpes y más naturales. Domyouji soltó un gemido ronco desde el interior de la garganta, provocando que ella se relajara aún más, y por ende, también lo hiciera su interior y se abriera más para él.

En cuanto él sintió con su sexo, la parte más profunda y sensible de Tsukushi, exhaló con gozo. Desde siempre el unirse a ella de ese modo, le había dado un placer desbordante que no se podía comparar ni igualar con nada. Tanto su corazón como su cuerpo, la amaban con locura. Y se sentía satisfecho al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la boca de su esposa, que indicaban que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

― Te a-mo, Tsu-ka-sa ― dijo ella entrecortadamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para besar su frente. Él, la sujeto de la cadera. Luego comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu para profundizar la penetración, y al hacerlo sonrió lleno de plena felicidad.

Aquello le robo la respiración a Tsukushi, pues mirarlo en esa perfecta imagen, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos resplandecientes, su cuerpo delgado, bien torneado y perlado con las gotas de agua… eso era de las cosas más maravillosas y hermosas que había visto… además de sentirse plena al ser tomada por él.

De pronto ella lo sintió. Ahí estaba la cúspide de todas esas sensaciones, mostrándole cuanto le gustaba y amaba a Tsukasa. Su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse desde el interior, provocando que involuntariamente e instintivamente él se hundiera más en ella de ser posible. Justo en ese momento Tsukasa abrió la boca y soltó un único grito ronco, a la vez que ella sentía todo el calor verterse en su interior, y la espalda de la chica se arqueó mientras ella gimió de la manera más sensual que pudo.

Poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos se relajaron. Llenos, satisfechos, amorosos. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y se recargó en el pecho de su marido sin deshacer su unión; él la rodeo con sus brazos y le besó el cabello húmedo. Se sentían totalmente relajados y a gusto.

Permanecieron así algo de tiempo, sin atreverse ni querer romper la burbuja de felicidad que los rodeaba. Él acariciaba la espalda de su esposa con tranquilidad.

Y de la nada, fue Domyouji precisamente quien rompió esa misma calma y romance:

― Oye, Tsukushi… ― comenzó a decir ― ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencione de abogacía? Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto con aquel cliente… es un poco confuso, pero quizá si me ayudas… ― "No. Ahora no." Suplicó ella, pero lamentablemente a veces su esposo tenía muy poco tacto… ― ¿Te has decidido ya por algo?

Ella bufó un poco ― ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

― Bueno… me gustaría saber que se siente trabajar junto a Tsukushi. Jamás te vi estudiando o algo parecido, porque siempre preferías hacerlo a solas… y quizá ahora pueda verte así. Además de que me agradaría solucionar más eficazmente éste tipo de casos…

― mmm ― Fue la única respuesta que le dio ella.

― ¿Ha? ¿Eso es un sí? ― se aventuró a deducir él, mientras se movía para tratar de mirarle la cara.

― Nope. Aún no decido ― dijo finalmente la chica ― Eso no era lo que planeaba… aunque…

― ¿Aunque? ¿Ósea que… si?

― Quiero decir que… ― suspiro ― Originalmente planeaba entrar en algún despacho de abogados… algo no tan… "personal".

― ¿Y? "Domyouji Zaibatsu" también tiene su propio despacho… pero dijiste que no querías formar parte oficial de eso ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

― Exacto. ― ¿Qué su mente no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que ella quería? ― No quiero trabajar oficialmente en las empresas que riges… porque siento que la gente malinterpretaría las cosas; ya te lo había dicho. Pero si… ― quizá se arrepentiría de eso ― Sí me permites además ingresar a un despacho externo sin peros, ni trabas, accederé a ayudarte, darte consejos y asesoramiento legal ¿Qué dices?

― No. ― Respondió de inmediato.

― Entonces tampoco te ayudaré ― le contestó desafiante. ― Son ambas cosas, o ninguna.

El gruño. Pero finalmente accedió; no podía negarle casi nada a su mujer; la única condición era que dejaría que sus guardaespaldas o el servicio de transporte de los Domyouji, estuvieran siempre al pendiente de ella y que le permitieran trasladarla a salvo siempre. Aunque aquello no le agradaba a Tsukushi, tuvo que aceptar; su esposo ya hacía suficiente con no empezar con sus paranoias y dejarla trabajar sola.

Ambos salieron del baño y ella lo hizo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Al menos había obtenido lo que deseaba.

Ahora tenía que encontrar un despacho de abogacía en dónde pudiera ser contratada.

― ¿Qué te parece si mejor, además de dejar que te cuiden, no nos vestimos ahora? ― le preguntó él con un claro tono de picardía.

Ella sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. La idea no le desagradaba para nada...

* * *

_[...]_

_Deveritas, que les vuelvo a suplicar su perdón. Sé que me tarde bastante en actualizar y muchos de seguro ya estaban impacientes; pero es que.. la escuela, amigos, el nuevo Dorama de MatsuJun -quién interpreta a Domyouji en HYD- (Que por cierto, aprovecho para recomendarselos... se llama Shitsuren Chocolatier, toda una historia romántica. Si gustan contactarme, les paso el link para que lo vean subtitulado en español/inglés :3), la traducción que he estado haciendo de ese mismo manga... bueno todo eso me fue robando tiempo. Perdónenme._

_Éste nuevo cap que hice, quizá tiene más lemon que los anteriores. Pero ya sabemos que si va a haber bebé, también debe haber proceso XD. Además ya accedió a trabajar con él :3 _

_A todos los que me han leído, me emociona saber que si le echan un vistazo a esto, en serio muchas gracias._

_**Lirililarala:**__ Espero que éste también te guste. Estoy tratando de hacerlo más interesante. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que también me dejes ahora tu opinión. _

_**Patricia Bustos: **__Ya mero'... Te agradezco el esfuerzo por comentarme aquí y allá -XD-, siempre. Espero te siga gustando._

**_Jani:_**_ ¡A mi me encanta que te encante! :3 Ya está, he detenido por un momento tus ansias jsjsjs -'risa suave'-. Espero que éste también te guste. Y claro que seguiré adelante hasta terminarlo, no te preocupes por ello._

_(Me permito decirte que tu seudónimo me ha caído de variedad, ya que mi nombre empieza con esas cuatro letras y también me dicen así... de ahí el JA... de Jachagaco XD pero bueno, basta que me voy por las ramas...) _

_**rosameri79: **__¡Listo! Acá está el nuevo capítulo :D Fuera ansias... por ahora. Y claro, ya merito habrá bebé... hay que darle tema a la historia :3 _

_De verdad que me anima el leer en sus comentarios que les está gustando; muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por comentarme y por leerme. _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


End file.
